Alphabetical SatoDai
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: Because of a poll, I have to write an ABC drabble collection for this pairing. Plenty of fluff, angst and the like is in store, so what are you waiting for? See what I have here for you. Rated T for any drabble in general. .:. A is for Articulate. DONE!
1. Articulate

**A – **_Articulate_

I can never seem to articulate the words that I have hidden deep inside my heart. I want to say them to him so badly, but I never can. I try, and I fail each time. I want him to know how much he means to me, with every thing he says and does, but it's hard. Krad would never stand for it, and I don't think Daisuke would react well. Or Dark; heaven knows that brute would blow if he knew. But it's getting more and more difficult to keep hidden, and yet more and more difficult to say.

'I'm in love with you.'

'I don't want to let you go.'

'I don't want to hurt you anymore.'

'I don't want to keep fighting.'

'I care about you.'

'I like you.'

'I love you more than you'll know.'

'I don't know how, but I fell for you.'

'Listen to me. Look at me. You need to know what I feel for you.'

'I want to kiss you.'

'I want to protect you.'

'I want to be free, with you by my side.'

…All these things and more are what I want to articulate. But I never can. I search for these words, and I might get the first word out (which is 'I' for most of them), and maybe the next syllable or letter (which is usually 'd' or 'l' or 'w'), and yet I can't get much father. Once or twice I might've said as far as the entire next word ('don't' or 'want'), but I either got cut off or I changed my mind and said something else for the rest of the sentence.

Why can't I speak very much when I'm around him? Niwa Daisuke is supposed to be my enemy. The little redhead is supposed to the furthest thing from my friend or lover, and yet he already became one of those two. I'd like it to be the second choice, but I know that such a thing can never happen. I don't have very long to live, and I doubt in that short time I can make his feelings for Riku shift from her to me. It's not possible. Plus, Krad will get in the way. He always does.

So I'm stuck with a dozen words I can't articulate, swirling in a sorrowful pool in the bottom on my heart.

* * *

**A/N: So I made a poll not too long ago. It had the title, 'If I do an alphabet-themed collection of drabbles, what pairing/category should I do it for?' There were 52 choices, but only about seven were picked. Getting restless and bored, I cut it off and chose four out of those seven. Oddly, all the choices we either vague or gay, so the four I picked out were MelloXNear (Death Note gayness), AllenXLavi (D. Gray-Man gayness), NaruGaa (Naruto gayness), and SatoDai (D. N. Angel gayness). **

**I already picked out what each letter will be for all of the pairings, which makes 104 planned drabbles that I have to write. No pressure, eh?**


	2. Biology

**B –** _Biology_

"You're not very good at this, are you?" he sighs at my feeble attempts.

"Heh, heh… what tipped you off?" I laugh weakly in order to hide my embarrassment.

Hiwatari-kun sighs again and moves to drag a chair over to my desk. He sits down beside me and picks up an extra mechanical pencil from the shelf under the desktop. "Alright, look," he says in a patience tone, "I'm going to explain everything to you slowly to make sure you understand this. I doubt failing biology class is an option for you."

"You got that right," I smile. "Mom wouldn't be very happy with me if I brought home anything below a B. She says that she wants me to get a good education, and that thieves have to be clever both academically and common-sense wise, but half the time I feel like being that clever is impossible for me."

"It's not impossible for anyone," he replies with a push to his glasses to get them back in place at the top of his nose. "You simply need a little assistance, Niwa."

He starts to read a passage from the book and breaks down the meaning of it for me. I take notes while he points out specific things about the diagrams that go with the passages in the book. Two pages in, and already I'm feeling lost.

"I don't understand," I mutter. "How do you get that with those genes? I thought…"

"It's a recessive gene," he explains softly. "It only springs up on occasion and can't be directly passed from offspring to offspring."

I groan in frustration. Genes and DNA and all the other genetic stuff in this chapter goes right over my head. I don't know how I'm supposed to pass the test coming up on this. The teacher said that we have to draw DNA strands and complete gene charts and everything!

"Don't give up just yet, Niwa," my friend encourages. "If we keep going over it and I explain it a bit differently each time, eventually the combination will make the information click and then you'll finally understand it."

"Are you sure?" I ask. "Because so far, I'm not doing so well. I appreciate your help, especially since I didn't really ask for it, but let's face it: I can't wrap my mind around this. Other things I can – like electronics and maps – but this…"

"Then maybe we should put these things in terms you can understand," he says with a faint smile. He takes out an extra sheet of paper and starts scribbling on it, the mechanical pencil flying across the page.

"What are you drawing?" I question as I try to peek over his shoulder to see what it is he's doing.

"I'm going to write out numbered codes like the ones you break on security systems," he informs me. "Each number will represent a gene. This way, you can see the pattern of recessive and dominant traits through numbers. Get it?"

"I guess we can give it a try," I sigh. Normally I wouldn't want to give up, but I'm getting so confused that a migraine is forming at the top of my head.

Soon, though, I find that Hiwatari-kun was right; I am comprehending the pattern better when we use numbers. He gives me a couple characteristics for flowers (pink petals, yellow petals, orange middles, white middles, smooth leaves, jagged leaves) and writes them out, expecting me to figure out the next set in the sequence.

After a bit of thought and a study of the 'family tree' of flowers, I write out my answer. Unsurely, I look over at my friend and nibble my lower lip. I hope I have it correct…

The blue-silver haired boy looks over what I wrote. When he glances up at me, I expect a shake of the head. Instead, I get a nod. "You did it, Niwa."

"Yay!" I cheer to myself. "Thanks a lot, Hiwatari-kun!"

He shrugs. "Now that we're friends, I suppose the only thing is can say is: what are friends for?"

I laugh and give him a quick one-armed hug. He makes a weird face, and he looks a little flushed after I pull away. "…Are you okay?"

He coughs once into his hand and stands up. "Fine." He pauses. "I'll see you later, Niwa."

I cock my head at his retreating back as he exits the room. What's that about? All I did was thank him for helping me with my biology homework…


	3. Chance

**C – **_Chance_

**This may be your only chance, Satoshi, **Krad teased from within. **If you have the nerve to do it, then I swear I won't come out. **

_I'm not going to kiss someone when they're sleeping! _The boy retorted mentally. _What's the point in that? And what if he wakes up?_

**You're already in his home, **the white-winged one replied. **What's the worse that could happen? He'll kick you out in the middle of the night? Highly unlikely.**

Satoshi could hear the smirk in his voice. In defense, he told the angel: _I didn't even meant to be here. He's the one who carried me back to his house after I'd fainted at school. I'd rather us fly out of here than continue to stay. Who knows what you'll do if you come out? Because I know you will, seeing as how I don't 'have the nerve' to kiss Daisuke while he's asleep. Being in the same room with him at this hour is bad enough; do you think that I would – even for a second – stood so low as to take advantage of him?_

**All you're doing is giving him a teeny kiss; how is that taking advantage of anyone? **Krad insisted. **Come on. I already know that you're upset about your closeness to him, and are planning to distance yourself from him and everyone else for a while, but can't you at least indulge yourself in one little thing before you leave?**

_You're the devil, _Satoshi growled. _Trying to talk me into such things… what's with you, anyway? Why are you screwing with me like this? _

**Because it's entertaining, **Krad shrugged, **And it tells me just how bold you are. Which is not very, by the look of it. **

_I'm bold enough to carry him back into his bed, _the teenager grumbled as he carried out the act. He set the redhead down and studied his innocent expression while in sleep. The carrier of such a dark angel was so handsome; why did it have to be like that? Why must fate tempt the poor Hikari? Making him fall in love with his enemy because of who he was and what he looked like and how he acted…

Satoshi bent down and lightly touched the side of the other boy's face, his fingertips tingling. Daisuke shifted, his little tongue flicking out to wet his lips as he turned his head the other way, exposing his neck and left ear to the blue-silver haired boy.

The Hikari sighed and leant away to gaze out the window. Two chains had become linked… when they were never supposed to. _I didn't mean to get so close to you, Niwa, _Satoshi wanted to say. To Krad, he added, _You can come out now, you know. I'm not going to kiss him. I probably never will, CPR or otherwise._

The blonde shook his head at his tamer. He took over Satoshi's body and made it in his image. He stepped towards the redhead and smiled sardonically. "I've… I've always envied you," he told the redhead. "Satoshi loves you and not me, and I know I can never change his mind."

With a burst of magic and pain, white wings sprouted. Krad plucked one feather from his right wing and placed it beside Daisuke's hand.

"Satoshi wants you to have a feather so that you know he's already said goodbye," the blonde told the sleeping boy. "I just hope that you understand the symbolism," he joked dryly.

Then, with a flap of his wings, Krad took Satoshi and himself out and away from the Niwa home, to which they will never return to again.

"You lost your chance, Satoshi," Krad murmured to the teenager. "You could've stayed the night and had breakfast with him in the morning. You could have said goodbye to him in person. You could have kissed him."

_I could have, but I didn't. So drop it, won't you? _the boy shot back.

"Touchy, touchy!" Krad chuckled with a wry grin. "I'm only stating your possibilities. And since you didn't risk it and take any of those chances, I'm simply showing you the outcome."

_Which is…?_

"That the Niwa boy will probably wake up confused, slightly depressed, and disappointed. After all, one of his friends just left him in the middle of the night with not so much as a note in explanation. Only a white feather and untouched lips."

_Shut up! _Satoshi shouted in his mind. _I don't care if I blew my chance. I don't care what Daisuke thinks. Keep quiet and leave me be._

"If you say so," Krad said flatly. "But know this: another chance will surely come. And next time, I'm going to force you to take it."

* * *

**A/N: If you couldn't tell, this was an alternate version (meaning: my own version, XD ) of the end of Stage 3, Part 2 in volume nine of the manga. I kinda like how this turned out, actually... **


	4. Drown

**D –**_ Drown_

_I have to save him,_ is all Satoshi can think of. He's trying his best not to panic, although it's not easy holding it in. He also wants to cry, because the boy beneath him isn't breathing. And his heart isn't beating, either. _Dammit, dammit… I have to save him!_

He puts pressure on the ruby-haired boy's chest, pump, one-two-three; pump, one-two-three. He bends down and touches his mouth to the other boy's, attempting to breathe life into him.

"Niwa, please, don't die on me!" he whispers weakly. He pumps the chest again, holds Daisuke's nose, and breathes, breathes, breathes. About to give up all hope, he kisses the boy's lips. "I love you, so come back. I don't know what I'd do if you died. Wake up, wake up…"

He bends down again, listening for a heartbeat.

Wait, is it there?

It's faint, but is it there?

Suddenly, as Satoshi lifts his head, a spasm builds up in Daisuke's chest and exits form his mouth as he coughs up water. Cough, hack, cough… And then, he inhales deeply, the color returning to his pale, water droplet-covered face. His red eyes open and he looks around. His gaze falls on Satoshi, and he smiles. "You… you saved my life!" he gasps.

Satoshi glances downward. "I did what I could," he mutters.

More thankful than he's ever been, Daisuke reaches out and embraces the silver-haired boy. "But what you did saved me. I nearly drowned."

Blushing, Satoshi shrugs the other off. "For a moment there, you _had_ drowned."


	5. Exactly

**E – **_Exactly_

"Just what, exactly, do you want from Daisuke?" Dark snaps at the last Hikari. His purple eyes are cruel and inquisitive. His voice is low and sharp, as it if were a thick blade poised and waiting to strike.

"Nothing," Satoshi replies with a trace of fear in his tone. Dark is never _this _terrifying, but lately he has been much more protective of his tamer. They must be getting closer, possibly becoming as close as brothers.

"That's a lie," Dark accuses. He forces more weight on Satoshi's shirt, which he has a tight grip on. The teen gets shoved into a wall. "You want him to love you back, don't you?"

With a twisted smirk, Satoshi glances at Dark's eyes. "Exactly."

Dark laughs. "He never will, you know. He's asleep right now, so luckily he didn't hear that. If he had, who knows what he'd say."

"Maybe he would consider it," Satoshi mumbles.

Dark drops the boy and turns around. "I doubt it. Daisuke loves Riku."

"He could change his mind. He has in the past; he used to love Risa, remember?"

Dark shoots a glare of his shoulder. "Don't think that proves anything. They're both female. And even if you cross dress like you did at the museum that one time, you're still male underneath."

"He hates hurting people," Satoshi points out. "And he's easily embarrassed. Who's to say the times he's flushed around me aren't a little deeper than normal embarrassment? Who's so say he would turn me down if I so chose to confess to him one day?"

The black-winged one crosses his arms over his chest. He keeps his gaze in front of him. "It would never work out, even if that did happen. For one, you have Krad inside of you and would turn into him all the time. And two, I'm inside of Daisuke. I wouldn't allow it."

Satoshi isn't about to give up. He adjusts his glasses and paces up passed Dark. "Maybe so, but there is a way to remove both of you. A magical spell sort of way. I could perform it, and then both of those problems would vanish."

The angel snorts. "Do you really think Daisuke would let you do that? He likes having me around, for the most part. And you would be breaking Risa's heart."

"I don't care," Satoshi fibs. In actuality, he's saved and talked to Risa enough to know that she doesn't deserve pain like that. The last thing he wants to do is hurt her in such a manner.

Dark glares at him. "How dare you say that," he barks. Scowling, he moves to leave. He calls Wiz to his side. "I'm done playing games with you. You have the art I was trying steal, and you've proved to be a heartless jerk once again. So there is no more reason for me to be here."

Just as Satoshi is about to say something, Dark freezes. He shrinks in size slightly, and his hair falls into a different shape and color. In the dimness of the night, Satoshi recognizes Daisuke's frame. The redhead turns around, tears shimmering in the moonlight. "Hiwatari-kun…" he whispers.

Satoshi is in shock. He blinks once, twice. "N-Niwa? What did you…"

"I heard all of it," the redhead murmurs. He takes a step toward the blue-silver haired boy. "I was pretending to be asleep so that Dark wouldn't… but he… I'm sorry, Hiwatari-kun. He was so mean." His face scrunches a bit, most likely form something the angel is saying in his mind. When he opens his eyes and, his face soft once more, he shakes his head. "I didn't know that you… I mean, I had a vague idea, but…"

The Hikari bites his lip and stares at his feet. He can't believe that this is happening. "Did you hear _everything_ that we said?" he demands to know.

"Each word exactly," Daisuke admits sadly. He pauses as he sways, shifting the weight on his feet. "And I want you to know that –"

But Satoshi can't stand to hear it. Not anything. He doesn't want to hear something that'll make him glad, nor something that will crush him. If he hears the positive, Krad will mostly likely come out to weak havoc. And if he hears something negative… he might start to cry, and he refused to be reduced to a weeping fool.

So he runs, as fast as he legs will carry him, off the roof and onto the street and away. Because how, exactly, is he supposed to handle either of those possibilities on this night?

And Daisuke, confused and dazed and bewildered, stands alone on the rooftop, the cold night air prickling the wet tear trails on his cheeks.


	6. Fireflies

**A/N: You all need to hear the song that inspired thid drabble: 'Fireflies' by Ron Pope. It's such a sweet, sad song. I played it on repeat while I wrote this. It's techinically about a girl and a guy, but you can use your imagination. ;D**

* * *

**F –** _Fireflies_

When the streetlights come on and the fireflies flicker all around, rising up from the grass and the sun starts to sink below the horizon, a hazy drizzle falls from the summer sky.

Laughing, a red-haired boy spins in circles in the passing rain. The fireflies dance to avoid the gentle droplets, and Daisuke welcomes the water onto his tongue.

In the distance, Satoshi watches the sweet marvel, his heart dully thudding in his chest. Without thinking, he runs out to join the boy he loves. The other smiles and waves in the spectacled boy's direction. He is unaware of the warmth in Satoshi's eyes, as well as the sadness.

Daisuke takes his friend's hand and runs him through the high grass of an empty lot, fireflies flying up into the air at their feet. The drizzle ceases, and they're left with the dewy lawn kissing their toes.

Innocently, one of the lightning bugs land on Daisuke's cheek. He chuckles and points at his face. Grinning minutely, Satoshi slides his finger across the redhead's cheek so that the bug could crawl onto the digit. But the cheek is heated by a blush, and Satoshi takes his hand away.

Daisuke whispers that he has to go, and on his way around the corner Satoshi can see a small shift in Daisuke's appearance, something akin to purple hair and an increase in height.

Sighing, Satoshi murmurs aloud, "Beautiful things never last, and that's why the fireflies flash."


	7. Gather and Give

**G – **_Gather and Give_

It was Valentine's day.

All the kids in Mrs. Namizawa's second-grade classroom had brought sweets for their peers, and the occasional valentine expressing love between friends, or crushes. 'Kiddy crushes', as they were called, because the giggle-blush sort of feeling when someone was so young was minute compared to the love a teenager or adult held for one of their peers.

Still, the offering was genuine in it's own way, and adorable to the teachers. So they permitted this little ritual of gift exchange to take place. Every child gave the other students a candy of some sort, but a few shy girls gave homemade goodies such as cupcakes to the boys they admired. They also gave notes, ones flamboyantly decorated in multi-colored construction paper, glitter, and paper lace. There were even origami valentines handed out, mostly of them cranes made smaller and white to become doves or long-necked swans.

Among the lovey-dovey chaos, a little boy named Niwa Daisuke sat alone in the corner. He was much too shy to hand out any of the things he wanted to present to his classmates. He had made special things for his friends, Harada Riku and her twin sister, Harada Risa, but he couldn't seem to gather up the courage to give it to them.

In another corner of the room, a very embarrassed and rather stubborn boy named Hiwatari Satoshi also had made something for someone in particular, and that someone was the ruby-haired, garnet-eyed boy who was sitting alone. His gift to the other boy was a simple friendship bracelet threaded by thick, soft fibers. It was colored black, red, purple, golden yellow, ocean blue, and white. Satoshi wasn't entirely sure why these colors appealed to him, although the red made him think of Daisuke and the blue made him think of himself. It was tied into a complex pattern he had found in a book at the library. He wanted Daisuke to wear it and remember him before he moved to study abroad. Hopefully, when he returned to Japan, he could enter the same school as the other boy and see him again, perhaps still wearing the bracelet.

Taking in a deep breath to gather his courage so that he may give the handmade trinket to the other, Satoshi stood from his seat and walked over to the redhead. "Hi, Niwa," he mumbled. Before he lost his nerve, he thrust out his hands and opened them to show the other the bracelet. "Happy Valentine's Day."

The redhead smiled warmly at first, and then brightly as he showed his teeth. One of them was missing. "Wow, it's so pretty! Thanks, Hiwatari-kun!"

Satoshi looked at his shoes. "You're welcome."

Daisuke took the bracelet and slipped it over his hand. It was bigger than his wrist. "It's loose," he said sadly.

"You can fix that," Satoshi told him. He took the boy's hand in his and tightened the bracelet. "That way, you can wear it for a long time. When your wrist gets bigger, you can make the bracelet bigger. And since it's cloth, it shouldn't fall off, and if it gets wet, it'll just dry again," he explained in a rush.

Daisuke grinned. "Oh, I get it now. That's nice of you, Hiwatari-kun. But… I don't have anything for you…"

"It's okay," Satoshi murmured, "I don't need anything. I'm happy that you like it, and that's enough."

"No, you need something, too," Daisuke said sternly. "Everybody needs a present if they get one." He gathered himself up (the other boy was taller) and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Satoshi's squinted one eye shut as he felt the plump, soft lips press against his skin. His eyes widened and he flushed deeply. Vaguely, Satoshi touched his cheek in wonder.

"There! Now you have something, too." Daisuke giggled. He felt more confident all of a sudden. "Hey, wanna help me give these to my friends?"

Too lighthearted to refuse, Satoshi shrugged. "Okay."

He would always remember this. He would always remember that Niwa Daisuke was sweet and thoughtful, and that he loved the redhead. He would remember what it was like to gather and give, even if the gifts were small and the courage was fleeting.

But most of all, he would forever look back on this Valentine's Day and think, 'Daisuke kissed me.' It would be a memory to last him until high school, when he would return.


	8. High

**A/N: Ah, little mental rambles from Satoshi's brain, complete with similies and metaphors. Who could ask for more?**

**(Actually, you readers could. You could ask for a lot more. Like fluff, for one thing. And, for the really perverted, smut. And yet I never give you much of either, do I? - Especially not the smut. Ya'll must get so annoyed with me. X3 )**

**

* * *

**

**H –** _High_

Most people get vertigo from being in escalated locations far above the safe and sturdy ground. But I wonder: can you get vertigo from being near someone you're in love with?

Being next to the one you love can make you feel high, with your heart weightless and your head in the clouds. Their scent, their warmth, their lovely face… it all can render you dizzy and nauseous, exactly like the heightened feeling you get with vertigo.

I'm used to the high air. Krad's wings carry me that high, as painful as it is to have the white, feathery appendages burst from my back each time. I know what it's like to feel high and sick… And I must say, Niwa stirs similar feelings in me.

He was meant to be my enemy, but that didn't last long. Within the first few encounters, I somehow fell for him. I don't use that term 'fell for' lightly, either. I mean it in two ways: that I fell in love with him, yes, but I also use it to describe what happened to me when I realized it. It's odd when someone makes you feel so uplifted, so high above everything, and then you literally fall to the hard, cold reality when you recognize what it means. Especially in my case: I love who is supposed to be my enemy? That means I can never be with him. Talk about a harsh slap from the truth.

But another part of being in love is to have high hopes. And I'll admit, even I have my hopes. I hope that one of these days, I can somehow do something – _anything_ – to get back on my heightened perch and find that it's rather stable. Meaning: I can someday be secure in my feelings because somehow – _someway _– Niwa will (realistically: 'might') return them.

Still, I can't escape that sense of vertigo as I run in circles around Dark and Krad, and meet Niwa in the middle every time. It's as if I'm a Frisbee, swirling 'round and 'round like a record, and yet soaring through the air like a bird. Krad and Dark are the trees, my obstacles, and Daisuke is the person waiting to catch me.

I wonder if he will… or if maybe I'm too high to catch.

Is that possible? Can my love be too much for him to handle? Is he completely repulsed by the idea? Will be never stop loving Riku?

Questions like these constantly flood my mind and refuse to leave. I never get any answers, but I keep asking them anyhow. It's like my manner of coping with the problematic possibilities.

Unfortunately, I'm losing faith. I'm deflating, and soon I won't have enough helium to keep my hopes buoyant. It makes me wonder: when my hopes crash, will my feelings go away?

Part of me wishes they would, if only to save me further pain.

After all, you can only ride high and tolerate the vertigo that comes with it for so long.


	9. Intricate

**I –**_ Intricate_

"It's pretty complex," I tell Daisuke hesitantly.

There is no way that he could understand the intricate pattern of gears and springs inside of a wristwatch. I am currently fixing mine, which just so happens to be an old family heirloom; not of the Hikari's, but of my adoptive father's family, the Hiwatari's. It contains genuine solid silver and gold, with titanium arms and Roman numerals. It's pretty rich-looking, but also very ancient-looking. I like it, even if it is a bit flashy for my taste.

"I bet it isn't as 'complex' as you make it sound. Here, let me see it," the redhead offers. His hand is outturned towards me, waiting.

I sigh. "Fine. Here," I say as I hand it to him. He smiles and turns the watch over in his hands, inspecting closely the inner workings. The face lays on my desktop, forgotten, and the band is disconnected. What Daisuke holds in his hands is the very heart of the watch, open and exposed to the world.

"Hmm," he hums thoughtfully, "I think you need to take out this piece. See that right there? It's a crack that goes all the way across the gear from sprocket to center. Replace it, clean up the chipped shavings at the bottom, and it should tick normally again."

I stare at him. "How did you…?"

He winks. "There's a lot of intricate things I'm skilled with, Hiwatari-kun; you just don't know them all yet," he chuckles.

I shake my head in wonder as I take the watch from his hand. "You're truly something else, Niwa."

He blushes. "I have my moments, I suppose."

I hold back a snort. To myself, I murmur, "More of them than you realize."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I reply casually. I remove the piece he pointed out, tap the bottom of the watch and watch the teeny splinters fall, and then set the new gear I stole from a cheaper watch into the broken piece's place.

The redhead leans his arm on my shoulder as I start to put the face back on. He cocks his head to stare down at the watch, a couple strands from his spikes tickling my neck and collar bone. "You have real nimble fingers. I get so clumsy with mine sometimes that I doubt I could do something like fix watches."

I turn my head slightly to look at him. My heart skips a beat when I notice that my nose is brushing against his and my lips are but a breath away from his. He tilts his head in the slightest to lessen the close proximity of our faces. His cheeks flush pink again and I blink.

I forgot what I was going to say.

My hands lower to set the watch down. I can't seem to peel my gaze from Daisuke's ruby orbs. He swallows audibly, still not moving from my shoulder. It grows warm under his touch. "Hiwa…tari…-kun…" he breathes.

It's a complicated process, giving someone their first kiss. I don't want to ruin it, but I am but waiting. _It's not like repairing a watch,_ I remind myself; _it's not tedious and careful. You simply need to dive right in._

My heart drums in my chest – practically in my throat – as I shift my seating to face him. I take his arm from my shoulder and lace our fingers together.

The last thing I see are his lashes fluttering closed. Then, my eyes shut as well.

And I place my lips on his, which is something I've been longing to do for a while now. Because of the Ramuné (a fruity soda) we had earlier, his lips taste sweet. I mold my mouth around his, and slowly, he responds. His free hand grips my shirt over my shoulder blade, and mine touches the back of his head.

When we part for air, I know the kiss is over; but it's only the first, so I know there will be more to come in the future.


	10. Jump

**A/N: Mood music~ "Don't Jump" by Tokio Hotel.  
Warning: Sad and sweet. D:**

**

* * *

**

**J –** _Jump_

He should quit now. He should stop trying again and again to accomplish the impossible. Capture Dark? Rid himself of Krad? Get Daisuke to fall in love with him or at least accept his feelings? He should stop bothering. It hadn't worked yet, any of it. He had failed over and over, never climbing any higher on the rungs of his goal ladder. He was miserable in his existence and didn't want to carry on anymore. He was sixteen years old and already deeper into a pit of depression than most people during their mid-life crisis.

Satoshi stared down at the ledge, up on a building father up than even his own school. The city lights and cars buzzed below, all oblivious to the small, teenaged figure looming above them, prepared to jump.

"Hiwatari-kun, no!" a voice screamed from behind him. Satoshi whirled around to find Niwa Daisuke bent over, holding his knees, as he panted for breath. He looked up, his eyes shining in the dull city lights, and told his friend, "Don't jump. Please, Hiwatari-kun… Don't throw your life away."

"Why not?" the other asked coldly. His heart was aching, and he was confused as to how his love found him all the way up here at eleven o'clock at night, but he tried not to show it. He kept his demeanor distant and wary, because he had to be if he wanted to carry out his bloody demise. He even ignored the way Krad was yelling angrily at him from within. And if he could do that, it shouldn't be much harder to ignore Dark's tamer as well.

"Why not?" Daisuke repeated as if he couldn't believe the words. "Why _not_?!" he snapped, his steps carrying him closer to the blue-eyed boy. Tears were officially in his eyes now. "Because there's so much to live for in this world! Because there are people who care about you, people called _friends_. And because I would never forgive myself if I let you die."

Satoshi tensed. The last statement had caught him off guard. "What do you mean?" he ventured meagerly.

"I mean…" Daisuke said slowly as he approached the suicidal tamer of Krad, "I really like you, Hiwatari-kun. You mean a lot to me, and I…" he drifted off for a second. "I would never be happy again if you killed yourself," he finished. He held out his hands, the tears flowing freely down his soft fifteen-year-old face. "S-so come on… get off of that ledge. You're s-scaring me."

Timidly, Satoshi took Daisuke's hand. He was yanked down from the ledge and into Daisuke's arms. Startled, he stiffened in the redhead's embrace. "Niwa…?"

Daisuke's grip tightened. "It's okay, Hiwatari-kun. Everything is going to be okay now," he choked in reassurance.

The cool, calm night air swept around them, making Satoshi shiver. The shock gone, he brought up a hand to fully take in Daisuke's comfort by returning the hug. "Thank you, Niwa. I don't think I would've stopped myself if you hadn't come along. I probably would be a smear on the pavement by now."

A sob broke out from the redhead's lips. "D-don't say stuff like that, please. You didn't jump, and that's what matters."

The tears he'd been holding back erupted from Satoshi's eyes. He pulled out of Daisuke's arms to remove his glasses and wipe at his eyes. He hadn't cried in ages… it felt odd.

When he was finished, Daisuke offered his hand again. "Let's get you home," he said.

Nodding, Satoshi formed a weak smile on the corners of his mouth. "Sounds good."


	11. Kryptonite

**A/N: This is an odd twist on Stage 2, vol.2 - even though it's inside my copy of volume 4 - and it's a bit... uh... _odd_. But bear with me, here. XD**

**Man, i can't wait to post 'R'. I jumped ahead and wrote it already because i decided to use an old oneshot idea I had. You guys will think I'm so retarded when you read it, though.  
(R is for Rest, in case you were curious.)**

**

* * *

**

**K – **_Kryptonite_

Satoshi couldn't help but feel a stab of regret as he sucked Dark's essence into the mirror in his palm. Blood dripped form his fingers, and Daisuke's face was beginning to look more and more lost by the second, but at least he had done what he was meant to do since he had been born.

The regret was strong, though. It rose from the depths of his heart and like cracking, strangling whips of ivy, the regret snaked it's way up his neck to temporarily clamp his mouth shut. He hated hurting Daisuke like this. But Dark needed to be sealed. The redhead had tried to hold on, but it can't be stopped. And it wasn't.

Daisuke fell to the ground, tears falling like a steady rain. He fainted a moment later due to the overwhelming sensations flooding through him; loss, entrapment, fear, confusion. It fatigued him to have half of himself (in a sense) ripped from his body. So he simply collapsed.

Satoshi strode over to the boy, his wounded hand hanging loosely at his side. He bent down and touched a hand to the boy's head. "Niwa…" he breathed, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You are like my kryptonite; I have a weakness for you, and yet you drain the life out of me because you are the tamer of my sworn enemy." He sighed. "I can promise you this much: you won't have to worry about me any longer, now that Dark is –"

But he was cut off as Krad intercepted. **You're feeling too deeply again, Satoshi. If you keep sweet-talking him, I'm going to come out. Now you don't want that, do you? Because I'll mostly likely hold him up by his neck until he wakes and then I'll bombard him with the harsh facts of reality. Doesn't that sound lovely?**

Scowling at the white-winged one, the Hikari stood. _No. I was just leaving, so you have no reason to appear; and even if you did, I wouldn't let you touch him._

**Why not? He's no danger to me,** the blonde inside him smirked. **He's not **_**my**_** weakness as he is yours; or should I say, 'kryptonite'? I must say, that's aptly put.**

Satoshi clenched his fist and began to walk away from the redhead and the statue above him. This whole class trip had been a really bad idea; it opened up too many doors. Now, the spectacled boy was stuck between a rock and a hard place, the rock being his kryptonite stone and the hard place being his so-called destiny. And he had foolishly chosen the hard place.

**You should turn back and help the poor kid,** Krad remarked flippantly. **It might do you both some good. Plus, I have a sinking feeling that he'll get help from Towa.**

_What do you know about anything?_ Satoshi retorted. He couldn't stand to be in Daisuke's presence any longer; he had to get out this very second, else he might get dragged into things he'd rather not get dragged into.

**Fine, ignore my warning. You'll regret it in the future,** Krad said in a manner that was laced with dark intention, and yet sounded highly casual.

"I'm already regretting it,"the Hikari murmured dejectedly.


	12. Legend

**A/N: ...And now we get to dabble in Daisuke's mind. Which means essentially no fluff, although he refers back to a rather fluffy conversational period that I adore~ ;D**

**The next one will make up for the lack of fluff. It's M for Mask, which will be quite emotional.**

**

* * *

**

**L –** _Legend_

After learning the true story that made up the Hikari/Niwa legend, I wasn't sure how to react. I felt numb and a bit confused, even though many things were falling silently into place like a magnetic puzzle.

At the time, I could see how dull Hiwatari-kun's eyes were as he told the tale to me. He looked so saddened and resentful of our history. Maybe, despite how much he tries to hide it, Hiwatari-kun also wishes that we could be closer without the complications of our angels.

I know I wish for that. I want to be able to talk and be around him freely without Dark getting in the way; or worse, Krad. Dark understands and respects my sentiments toward the Hikari even if he doesn't agree. He would rather I didn't bother, but I can't help it! I like Hiwatari-kun. We have a lot in common, and, well… I don't know the words for it, but there's something else there. A connection, perhaps? The reason could probably be because of what I heard about the legend and how much it plays into the foggy dream I had after I got Dark out of the mirror; it was when Hiwatari-kun left following the battle out angels had with one another. I had talked him back into control as I had done with Dark. But when he left, I had passed out due how much energy Dark's magic had taken out of me. I fell into a dream then, and in retrospect, it was as if I already knew the legend and was playing an alternate version of it in my head.

Whatever the reason behind his expression, I knew that I had to react accordingly upon hearing the tale. Even now as I lay in bed, warm and drowsy, I can't help but think of what I could have done different. I could have hugged him. I could have sworn to him that I would find a way around our stupid curse. I could have done a lot of things, and I regret to say I didn't do any of them. I did something, yes, and I reacted a little violently by grabbing his shirt in distress and the like, but I eventually calmed back down. We then resumed our rescue of Harada-san, but maybe we should have waited a bit longer. Or, better yet, he should have told me the story earlier! I could've done something…

I know that I turn Hiwatari-kun into Krad. And I realize that such a thing means he holds romantic feelings for me. What I don't know is why me? Why did fate make him choose the one person he would see the most often and fight with on occasion? It's not right, because it makes me ache inside. I ache, knowing that I'm inadvertently hurting him because Krad is using his magic and appearing every time he sees me or Dark.

I think I strongly dislike our legend. It disables what could be a great friendship… or something else, depending on how different my life could have been. Who knows? I sure don't. Although I do know what I want to tell Hiwatari-kun someday soon that all is not lost. We'll break free of this curse and end the legend, once and for all. I have faith in our abilities, and above that, our relationship (as abnormal as it might be at times).


	13. Mask

**A/N: So here's that emotional, lightly fluffy one that I promised. In Dai's POV, like the one before this. :3**

**

* * *

**

**M –** _Mask_

"Hiwatari-kun, _please_!" I plead as I pound my fist on his apartment door, "Let me in! Something's wrong. You're acting strange, and I don't like it. For goodness sake, let me in! Please…"

I'm so worried about him. Hiwatari-kun never acts this distant… something must have happened. His mask is always on, blocking a majority of his emotions. They leak through here and there, but all I usually see is darkness and surprise and something low like a burning ember. I don't know what all of those expressions mean, but I'm willing to find out… if he would simply let me inside. And I don't only mean into his home.

"What do you want from me, Niwa?" he demands from the other side of the door. By the sound, I'd say that eh was right on the other side of it, his weight leaning against the wood. "You should go. It's not safe."

"Why not?" I ask.

"I look like Krad. If you make the situation any worse, then I might turn into Krad. Do you understand?" he murmurs gently, and I can almost feel his hand as I hear it slide across the painted wood.

I swallow hard. Shaking my red hair from my eyes, I pound on the surface one final time. "I understand, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to back down. I… I care about you, Hiwatari-kun. I want to be able to help you. I want to see beyond your mask," I confess with as much confidence in my tone as I can muster.

The door opens. I fail to react, and proceed to fall into a chest of someone much taller than me. I straighten myself to find Krad's gold eyes staring back at me, complimented with the long strand of blonde hair trailing between them from just above his bangs. "This isn't a mask," he replies. "It's more complicated than that; you of all people should know."

I push the door open wider and take a step inside. His apartment is as quiet and bland as ever, but I pay it no mind. I stare him down. "I didn't mean our curse or Krad," I say in all sincerity. "I was referring to the way you hide what you feel! Why do you do that?" I ask softer. My facial expression melts. "Why do you always wear a cold mask? It won't prevent Krad from showing himself any more than it will stop us from meeting all the time." I sigh and glance down at my shoes. I could feel a vague blush start to creep onto my cheeks. "Listen, I know what you feel for me. It's not that hard to guess, even though I pretend that factor isn't always present." I pause as I look back at his face. More of Hiwatari-kun is starting to show through, Krad's features softening to the younger boy's underneath. "I want you to know that it won't destroy us. So could you try to leave the mask off every now and then? I want to see what you're experiencing. I want to know what you might be thinking. Besides, it's only natural to share your emotions with others, right?"

"Yeah, right," he agrees quietly. All at once, my friend's appearance is back to normal, blue eyes and silvery-blue hair and all. I can even see the slight shimmer if unshed tears in his eyes. He gazes into my eyes and for a brief second, I can see a charge of emotions racing by. He steps closer and bows his head onto my shoulder. "Thank you, Niwa."

I smile tenderly at him. I bring up a hand to rub his back. "I should be thanking you, Hiwatari-kun. After all, you let me in."

You forced Krad away with your own power and let me see, if only for a moment, what you were feeling under that mask of yours.


	14. Numb

**N –**_ Numb_

Satoshi felt numb. He was cold, and lonely, and beating off remarks from Krad. He was also tired, but the chilled, senseless feeling all around him wouldn't allow him to sleep. It wasn't natural to feel this cold, this hollow. No one should be this numb.

Shutting his eyes and trying to generate more heat by burrowing deeper into his sheets, Satoshi thought vaguely of how foolish he had been not to buy a heated blanket or some other heating device. As he quaked with another shiver, a noise burst from outside his bedroom window. He immediately went shock-still, his body on alert. Was someone attempting a break-in?

He then heard a voice murmuring, "Shh, Wiz."

He knew that voice. There was no mistaking the lighthearted, boyish tone oh-so familiar to him being used to say those two words. Satoshi's heart drummed in his chest as if he were about to transform into Krad. He stifled the feeling and poked his head out from the covers. He saw a shadow dancing in the moonlight streaming in. Then, he quickly turned onto his side away from the window as he heard the lower panel being slid open.

It was Daisuke.

"Wait outside, okay? I'll call you when I need you," he caught Daisuke whispering to the Niwa family's little helper. There was the sound of fluttering wings, then the window being shut. A few footsteps followed, their soft patting across the carpet as soothing as a lullaby.

Still numb and cold, Satoshi feigned sleep wished that Daisuke would somehow know to crawl into the bed and warm him. He didn't even know why the redhead was sneaking into his room so late at night; but what he did know is that he would be forever grateful if Daisuke took the numbness away.

Krad said something to him, but Satoshi ignored it. Slowly, he senses Daisuke drawing nearer. Then, the dip in the mattress told him that Daisuke had seated himself on the side of the bed. He felt a gentle hand sift through his hair, only to recoil when Satoshi accidentally let slip a hitch in his breath.

"Are you awake?" Daisuke inquired in a hushed voice, the startled tone quite apparent to Satoshi's ears.

The gig was up. The Hikari sighed and rolled over to face Daisuke, his eyes opening as he did so. "Unfortunately, yes." He frowned. "What are you doing in my home, Niwa? Do you make a habit of stalking your enemies?"

Daisuke bit his lip. "Uh, I can explain…"

"Please do," Satoshi grumbled. He acted annoyed, when in truth he couldn't be happier. It was like a gift, having Daisuke this close to him; it made his heart leap.

Daisuke laughed breathlessly to release his nerves as he knotted his hands. "Well, you see… um… I've been checking in on you every now and then. You're always asleep by this time, and as much as Dark reams me for it, I come about twice a week to see if, er, you're doing alright. Ever since you fainted that one day at school while I was in art club, I've been worrying about you. You're not getting ill, are you?"

Satoshi had no reply. He was too amazed to speak. He had no idea that his love cared that much for him…

Suddenly, Daisuke stood. "Sorry for intruding. I should go…"

"No," Satoshi said almost desperately. He reached out a hand from his semi-warm bundle and grabbed Daisuke's coat. The air was uncomfortably icy on his forearm, and the numb feeling returned as his fingers seemed to touch nothing. In the darkness, Satoshi could make out the fabric in his hand, but his fingers were so far frozen that he couldn't feel it. He was on the verge of panicking.

Caught off guard, Daisuke looked back when he felt the tug and heard the single protesting word. He touched Satoshi's hand, but reeled back and stated, "You're freezing! Why are you so cold?"

Again, Satoshi didn't respond. He simply released the redhead and watched as he sat down on the bed.

"That's not good, Hiwatari-kun! You must be getting sick if you feel that cold. Here," he said as he removed his jacket. He threw it to the floor. "Scoot over. I have to get you warm, or else you'll get even more ill!"

Satoshi couldn't believe his ears. What was with this change in the other boy? Had watching over and protecting his friend become so important to the redhead that he was willing to get into a bed with someone he knew liked him? And Satoshi knew that Daisuke knew, because sometimes the other boy would blush in situations he didn't necessarily need to blush in.

Obediently, Satoshi moved aside, facing away from the boy. This allowed for the other to climb into the comforter and sheets. Without hesitation, Daisuke enclosed Satoshi's shivering body and leant his head against his back. The silver-blue haired boy stiffened at the contact, his astonishment shooting through the roof, along with his heart rate.

"Niwa, what are you doing?" he posed in a shaky voice.

"Making you warm faster," the redhead answered. His snug grip around the other boy increased. "Besides, it… it feels nice," he added barely above a whisper. Satoshi couldn't see it, thankfully, but Daisuke blushed heavily. Out of his control, his fingers skimmed his friend's arm and trailed across his bare stomach (Satoshi didn't sleep with a shirt on, Daisuke learned over time; the Hikari simply wore a pair of pajama bottoms to bed). The skin seemed to develop goosebumps at the touch due to the extremity of warmth against numbness.

As the redhead's caress drifted upward, he found a highly evident throbbing in the center of Satoshi's chest. He stopped there for a long moment, his palm flattening against the rapid beat.

Daisuke smiled minutely. "Who knew that you were shy, Hiwatari-kun? Your heart is racing."

Embarrassed, Satoshi lifted the hand from his breast. He was torn between saying, 'shut up', 'I'm warm enough now, so why don't you leave?' and 'it's because I'm in love with you.' He ended up keeping his mouth shut; none of those were very good things to say. They could stir up all kinds of trouble, depending on what Daisuke was thinking in this instant.

"You aren't bothered by this, are you?"

Satoshi held back a snort. He smirked and retorted, "Of 'course not. It's what I've always dreamt of," he teased with a mild tone. It was a similar tease to Daisuke's question, 'Then why are you in middle school?' after hearing that Satoshi had already graduated college. His reply had been, 'In order to get closer to you.' He had said 'Just kidding,' afterwards, but secretly it had been the truth. He had needed to find Dark's tamer and keep a watchful eye out for him. Too bad he got in deeper than he had meant to. But no amount of depth could compare to this intimate moment.

Daisuke flushed at the comeback, his grip temporarily slackening.

An hour passed before either of them knew it. Within that time, Satoshi's numbness had faded as he thawed, and now he felt secure and far from lonely. He also was on the brink of falling asleep.

"Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke murmured into the boy's ear, his breath hot and moist on Satoshi's neck. It caused the bluish-silver haired boy to shudder pleasantly.

"Hmm?" he hummed to show that he was listening.

"Sorry, were you asleep? I was checking to see if you were still awake or not."

Satoshi's voice came slow and muffled as he turned his nose into his pillow and forced himself to stay awake long enough to reply. "No, I wasn't asleep yet. But I will be, soon…"

"Okay. Before you go to sleep, I want to ask if it's alright if I leave; I don't want to disrupt your sleep."

Satoshi's eyes peeked open. "It's not alright," he said automatically. He cursed himself within seconds, realizing that he should have said 'yes'. But he couldn't go back on his words now. So he elaborated, "I want you to stay. I can't sleep unless you stay and save me from becoming numb again."

Nodding meekly, Daisuke told him, "Oh... Uh, okay. I'll stay, then." He winced a she remembered something. "But in the morning I have to get back home before my mom notices that I'm gone."

"Obviously," Satoshi yawned. "But until then…" He rolled over to finally face the redhead. He wrapped his arms around the boy, succeeding in startling and embarrassing him, and closed his eyes. "Let me pretend that I can be with you."

The redhead knew what he meant. Daisuke still had a girlfriend to think about, and wasn't about to give his mother a heart attack by confessing the small crush he had developed on his enemy over the course of the past few weeks (and especially this night). So he nodded again, agreeing to keep this a secret and allow them to be like this for at least one night.

In a final gesture to send Satoshi into the shores of sleep, Daisuke planted a kiss on the top of his friend's head.

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know, I believe in a seme!Daisuke, if the situation is right. I think it's unfair that so many people make him the st-st-stuttering, blushy-blush-blushing uke. Because, come on! Daisuke and Satoshi BOTH have a few of the stereotypical seme and uke qualities, if you pick out the right piece of their personalities. So I say: depending ont he situation, either of them could take the initiative and be "seme". **

**Now, this drabble has no sex or anything remotely sexually implied in it, but I'm just saying (and somewhat showing) you that Daisuke has potential, too. **

**Do you agree? Or do you not? Tell me by clicking the review button. ;D  
(as if half of you don't already do that, haha~)**


	15. Obsession

**O –** _Obsession_

'Stalking' is such a rude term. 'Obsessing' is more appropriate. It's an obsession to follow an enemy or love interest, not a form of stalking. To stalk is to track down, practically hunt, and all with murderous or sexual desire; and that simply is not accurate. It might be closer to the Dark situation, but it's not quite the same. Dark needs to be taken care of, not to be raped or killed (the first of the two being no where on the list, because that is just wrong). Now, as for the Daisuke situation… perhaps the term 'stalker' could be used, although in the lightest sense of the word. It's mainly an obsession even if you use the term 'stalker' lightly, considering the fact that the longing to see the redhead and lingering thoughts of him are far more like an obsession, although the line can be drawn relatively thin at times when it's decided to join him for a while instead of standing by and watching. Hmm, okay, so maybe there is hardly a difference between stalking and obsessing, but does it really matter?

* * *

**A/N: ...Eh heh...**

**So this is random, huh? And short; about 188 words. But it was a challange for me on two accounts:  
1) I couldn't think of a good O word and kept bouncing between a few choices.  
2) I was trying not to write in third or first person POV. I was trying not to use "I/me/my", "he/him", or either names/descriptions. (I gotta say, this was hard to do. I'm surprised that it still makes sense! XD)**

**Anyway, expect a much better 'meal'-sized drabble later. For now, you'll have to be happy with this 'bite-sized snack' drabble. **


	16. Peace

**P – **_Peace_

The sun is so hot today… with humidity, I'm willing to bet that it's about ninety-five degrees! Or somewhere in the nineties. Everywhere I look, people are trying to stay cool. They're walking in the shade or creating their own by carrying cloth umbrellas, and almost everyone has either water, soda, popsicles, or fans in their hands. Many people are staying indoors where there's air conditioning.

Personally, I'm content to be in the park under the soothing shade of a tree, where the breeze picks up over the hills. There's a pitcher of pomegranate lemonade my mom made for me in a cooler beside me, and my summer homework is spread out on a picnic blanket ahead of me. I want to get most of it completed today, if possible.

While I'm reading a novel we were assigned, I notice out of the corner of my eye someone walking up the path passed my sanctuary under this big oak. I glance up to find Hiwatari-kun strolling by with his hands casually tucked into his pockets.

Smiling, I call out to him and wave. "Heya, Hiwatari-kun!"

His head jerks to the right and his pace slows. He seems to be debating with himself for a second, but then he shrugs and walks my way. I shove some of my books over to make room for him. He sits down in front of me. "What are you doing here, Niwa?"

I hold up the novel in my hand. "Summer homework. You probably finished yours already, didn't you?"

He shakes his head. "I don't get summer homework. The teachers have seen my college diploma and know that I'm in school for recreational purposes, such as living a normal teenage life."

I laugh. "I should've known…" Sighing, I place a bookmark in the novel and toss it aside. "At least it's a nice day to be doing it. Deadly hot, but nice."

He pushes up his glasses, which probably slide down a lot more on sweat-inducing days like this. "I don't like it."

Leaning back onto my palms, rough bark from exposed roots gently scratching my skin. I close my eyes. "Why not? It's a little sticky, but the breeze up here is enough to balance it all out. It's very… peaceful."

"I don't have much of a taste for peace," he murmurs as he lies down on the blanket. He puts his arms over his head and bends one knee as he stares up at the drifting cirrus clouds. "At least, I'm not used to it. Whatever I'm not used to, I'm uncomfortable with."

I tilt my head back down and open my eyes. "You like patterns; you like to know what happens next," I state from observation. It seems to me like Hiwatari-kun was raised as a child to always keep things in order, to never drift from what he knew, and to always follow the guidelines. And yet he's broken some of those rules on occasion, usually because of me.

He makes a face in place of a shrug. Taking off his glasses and setting them down on my math book, he replies, "That's one way of putting it." His eyes fall on me. "What about you? Are you uncomfortable with the unknown?"

I shake my head slightly. "Not really. I like to know important information when it's called for, but I usually wait to see what happens. I try not to worry about anything, because I can always adapt. Whatever I'm not used to, I take in stride and adjust until I become used to it." Frowning, I ask, "Er, did that make sense?"

He nods as he returns his gaze to the sky. "You know, you're remarkable, Niwa."

I flush a little. "No, I'm not. I just try to be prepared for change. I want be open-minded enough to accept it."

I spot a trace of a smile on his lips. "In that case," he says with a tone that also resembles a smile, "I'd say that you were a very compliant, sympathetic person."

I flush deeper and glance down. "Th-thank you," I murmur. Maybe it's better to take the compliment instead of humbly contradicting it. But I suppose I do agree with him about the sympathetic part; I like understanding people and their situations. If I can sympathize, then I usually can help them. And no matter who they are, I want to help.

I fumble with a blade of grass between my fingers. The air doesn't feel as peaceful anymore, but maybe that's just my nerves. Lately, I've been feeling more embarrassed than usual around Hiwatari-kun, as if everything he does isn't as normal or innocent as he means it. Maybe I'm paranoid. Or maybe…

"Niwa," Krad's tamer mutters, my thoughts cutting off.

"Hmm?"

"Come here," he signals with a jerk of his hand. He's sitting up again, his hair hanging in his eyes.

"Er, okay," I say as I crawl over to in front of him.

"I want you to look me in the eye and tell me what you think of me," he demands. "You're acting different around me lately, and I want to know if your opinion of me changed or not."

"In what way?" I fidget as I tear the blade of grass in half.

"If you hate me," he murmurs in example. He grabs my fingers to make me drop the blade of grass. My eyes connect with his. "If you love me."

My breathing stops. That had been my cut-off 'maybe': _Or maybe I'm beginning to love him._

I slip my hand out of his grasp and look away. "That's nonsense, Hiwatari-kun. I think of you the same as I always have."

"You're not looking me in the eye," he states flatly.

The peace is officially broken now. I can't hear the birds tweeting, and the breeze is dead. The stifling heat swoops in all too quickly. Suddenly, I'm dying of thirst and need a drink of my mother's ice cold lemonade.

Biting my lip, I pan my eyes over to his and focus on his irises. They're so blue, like deep water. And yet grey, like frost. A frosted pond, cold and serious and deadly; you could drown in the depths of it. "Hiwatari-kun, I…"

He blinks at me, waiting. An eyebrow rises and disappears under his hair. Without his glasses, he looks different to me. He looks… less intense. Less like a college graduate at such a young age. He looks less threatening.

"I'm not sure about what I think of you. It's all jumbled. You're my friend, and I care about you, but I know you don't feel that way about me, and I'm starting to wonder if I don't feel that way myself…" I admit slowly. I'm silently curing myself, because Riku-san comes to mind. I love her, I really do, but… Ah, what was it Dark said? You will love many times in your life? Or maybe it was that you can have multiple loves… Darn it, I can't remember!

Suddenly, Hiwatari-kun stands. "Thank you, Niwa. That's all I needed to know. I have some business to take care of now, so I'll see you some other time."

Speechless, all I can do it mutter a short, "Yeah, some other time…" and watch him leave.

So much for a peaceful day. Or peace between us.


	17. Quit

**Q –** _Quit_

"Quit telling me that you don't care, and that you'll destroy me one day, and that we can never be together, friends or not! Quit saying those things, Hiwatari-kun! I don't like hearing it. I don't. And I'm tired of it. Why can't you accept that you do care? Why can't you accept that we can be friends, and that we won't be destroyed?" Daisuke roared at his classmate, hot, angry tears flowing down his cheeks while his fists were clenched tightly at his sides.

The boy being roared at shrunk to an impossible size. He felt awful. "Niwa…" he murmured, his hand extended.

The redhead sniffed and wiped tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. "I don't understand why you won't stop…"

"I'll quit saying those things from now on," Satoshi promised. He took Daisuke's chin in his hand and dared to kiss him. The other was startled, but not resistant. He couldn't be; he felt too weak from his energy and tears spent. So Daisuke accepted the kiss on his lips and hoped that it meant their relationship would be more positive from now on.


	18. Rest

**R – **_Rest_

The battles between their angels never failed to leave them sore and weak. They constantly had to push their angels to cease and desist; else they would end up destroying their tamers and themselves. Moreover, they didn't_ want_ to fight. The Niwa boy and the Hikari were friends, even if their angels and forefathers weren't.

One of these times, Daisuke managed to come out without hardly a scratch like usual, seeing as how Dark hated to use his magic or real wings on Daisuke's frail body. Unlike Krad, the black-winged one wasn't sadistic and uncaring. But Satoshi wasn't as fortunate; his angel was Krad, so pain was ensured.

"Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke ventured tiredly. He saw the spectacled boy attempting to limp home. "You don't have to go yet. You should take it easy for a while; your arm is still bleeding, and you look like you're in a lot of pain."

The Hikari shook his head lightly. Stubbornly, he retorted, "I'll take it easy when I'm back in my own bed. And my arm is fine, thank you."

"It will be if you wait a while, but at this rate you're going to pass out halfway back to your apartment from blood loss!" the redhead reminded him in an urgent tone. He softened. "Please, come back. Lie down and _rest_."

"Where am I supposed to rest? I don't know if you noticed, but we're on a cliff."

Thinking on his feet, Daisuke removed the jacket he had been wearing and sat down. He balled up the piece of clothing and set it on his lap. He smiled up at his friend. "You can lay your head right here. That way, I can tend to your arm and you'll be comfortable."

Satoshi bit his lip. It was a very compromising position, to be on someone's lap or between their legs. In this case, there was a hastily made pillow wedged in the middle, but it still seemed rather suggestive. But the Hikari was exhausted, his wounds were aching terribly, and he desperately wanted to take this opportunity to be physically closer to the one he loved.

For these reasons, Satoshi decided to play along and succumb to Daisuke's wish for him to rest. He limped over to the redhead and as gently as possible, he sat on the ground and leant back onto the pillow supplied for him. He dared to glance up at Daisuke, whom was staring back at him, beaming. "Comfortable?" the boy asked.

With burning ears, Satoshi nodded. He tilted his head downward and closed his eyes. He felt Daisuke remove his glasses with dexterous fingers. His eyes reopened. "I don't want to sleep; what if –"

"It'll be fine," the thief interrupted. "I'll keep lookout for you. Relax, and I'll take care of your arm. Take a little nap and heal a bit. There's no rush."

"What about your mother?" Satoshi murmured as he shut his eyes once more. He thought it best to obey, because Daisuke could be very stubborn with his feelings and opinions. He felt the other shrug.

"She knows that I'll be alright. I stay out late after stealing jobs sometimes; and she knows that sometimes I run into you or Krad, which complicated things. If she gets worried, I can handle it. I've done it before countless times," Daisuke's soothing voice rattled off as Satoshi felt his arm being lifted. He heard a tearing sound, most likely from Daisuke's shirt, and soon the sensation of cloth being wrapped around his bloody bicep connected with him. He ignored it, and simply allowed the redhead to tend to him. He felt safe and at ease where he was, and within seconds that nap sounded like a pretty enticing idea.

Soon Satoshi was dozing off, his arm being laid at his side and subtle movements of the Niwa boy's hands through his hair lulled him into sleep. It was an odd feeling, knowing that the person he cared about he most was taking such tender care of him in a time of need. It made him feel loved in some way, and lightened his heart. It also made Satoshi feel incredibly embarrassed, because Daisuke still didn't see the entire picture of just how much the boy on his lap was in love with him. It was okay, though; so long as the Hikari could stay here for a period of time, he was content.

After approximately an hour and a half, Satoshi stirred awake. The sun had sunk below the horizon by now, and the first stars were starting to show their twinkling faces. Satoshi sat up. He realized that Daisuke had changed position quite a bit since he fell asleep; now the redhead was beside him, one hand thrown over his stomach and the other resting protectively on the forearm of Satoshi's wounded limb. His face was lax and serene, his breathing paced.

For a moment, the Hikari simply watched the other boy sleep. The wind tossed the ruby-red hair. Gingerly, Satoshi reached out and brushed the hair from Daisuke's forehead. The boy's eyelids lifted at the touch. He sat up. "Hmhn?" he hummed as he rubbed one eye. "What time is it? How long have we been out?"

"About an hour or so, judging by the sun," Satoshi replied lowly. He cast his eyes away from his friend, hoping that the other couldn't see the blush that had leaked form his ears and onto his cheeks.

"We'd better go home, then," Daisuke sighed. He forced himself to stand. He looked to his friend. "Do you want me to be your crutch? I could walk you home."

Satoshi quickly shook his head. He pushed himself up with a grimace – pain shooting throughout his body for a millisecond – and retrieved his glasses and Daisuke's jacket from the ground. "No, I'm strong enough to go by myself. It's bets you don't worry your mother too much. And you probably shouldn't tell her why you were so late… you know she doesn't like hearing about Dark's and Krad's fights."

The redhead winced. "Yeah, I won't tell her. I won't tell you anything except that I didn't succeed with the theft this time. She will understand if I make up a good enough lie."

"But you're not very good at lying."

"Hey, I've gotten better!" Daisuke said to defend himself. Suddenly, he grinned. "If anyone's the bad liar here, it's you."

A sinking, cold feeling wafted through Satoshi's stomach. "H-how so?" he asked nervously. Had Daisuke figured him out?

Daisuke pointed a scolding finger at the other teen. "You aren't very convincing when you say that you're fine and don't need help. It's clear to me that you do. So next time, don't lie, alright? Tell me the truth. If you need help, just ask me. I'll be more than happy to be there for you."

Satoshi could almost cry. Instead, he adjusted his glasses and stared off in another direction. "Alright. I will." He began to walk toward the road so that he could follow it home. "And Niwa?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For letting me rest, I mean."

The redhead beamed at him again. "It was my pleasure."


	19. Secret

**S –**_ Secret_

I have a secret no one else can ever know about. Unfortunately, I'm a bit too obvious with my secret, and the one person who should have never known now knows it.

"You… love me?" he sputters meekly. "I didn't want to believe it, but –"

"But now that it's out in the open, you have no choice but to believe that it's true," I reply almost coldly. Dammit, dammit, dammit. This isn't good. This isn't good at _all._ "So what will you do, Niwa? Hmm? Will you discard me from your life? Will you ignore it? Will you accept it?"

He shrinks in on himself, his ruby eyes set aglow with inner conflict. "I… I don't know."

"Do you at least know how you feel about this?" I demand. It's twisting me up inside not to rush forward, apologize, and cradle him in my arms. I want to so very badly. "Or, rather, how does Dark feel about this? I'm sure he ranting up a storm."

"Actually, he's asleep," Niwa murmurs. He glances my way. "What about Krad?"

He cross my arms over my chest. "I have him under control." And for once, I do. He won't be coming out any time soon.

Daisuke shakes his head, his beautiful face flushing and proclaiming how much in disarray he was. My heart aches, but I keep my feet firmly in place and my hands over my chest. I can't do anything, not yet. He has to answer me first, or else I might go insane.

"I would never discard you form my life, Hiwatari-kun," he answers softly. My shock visibly shows on my face as my arms fall limply to my sides. He continues, "And it's not something I can ignore. In a sense, I guess you could say that I accept it, but… it goes deeper than that."

"Deeper? What do you mean?" I prod. I have to know, I have to –

He smiles soothingly, the expression cutting off my thoughts. His eyes are as inviting as ever. I'm drawn in, my feet moving forward on their own accord. Daisuke meets me halfway so that I don't have to go as far. He embraces me as if I'm some child in need of comfort; which I guess I am, somewhere inside. He tells me, "I don't know how or why, but I feel bonded to you so strongly that it makes me question my opinion of you sometimes. I wonder if it's our history, or our future, or our angels, or maybe if it's just our chemistry. Whatever the reason, I don't think I could ever hurt you, Hiwatari-kun. And if that means sacrificing what I have with Riku-san or the respect Dark has for me –" he chuckles lamely, "– Then I'm willing to do it."

So that's been his personal secret this entire time, has it? I must say, I'm speechless. It's like I want to cry and laugh and crush his lips to mine all at the same time, yet the overwhelming urges are all running together and rendering me motionless as well.

I simply hug him in return and pray that this means we'll soon have a shared secret from the rest of the world.


	20. Trust

**T –** _Trust_

"Do you trust me?"  
He asked seriously.  
He extended a hand  
To help me understand  
Just how much he was willing to give.  
"Come with me, and I'll teach you how to live."  
Niwa was a gentle soul,  
Even if he contained something I thought was so foul.  
Yet he was a shining beacon of light,  
And taking his offered hand felt so right.  
So I dared to join him  
And jump into the chilling water for a swim,  
His boyish laughter ringing in my ears.

I've never distrusted Niwa's voice  
Nor would I turn him down if I had the choice.  
He always spoke what was true  
Even if he was aware of how much it might hurt you.  
So obviously I would follow his lead,  
Despite how much I'd rather sit on the beach and read.  
But he told me that I'd enjoy the water's caress,  
So I better hurry up and undress.

Now I'm treading beside his slim frame,  
My heart pumping the same  
As it always does when he was around.  
Lucky for me, Krad wasn't making a sound.  
The saltwater clung to his skin and hair,  
Which felt pleasantly smooth and bare  
As I swam past.  
I could see a blush,  
And he spoke in a rush,  
Apologizing for getting in my way.  
But I simply smirked and reminded him  
That it was no different than any other day.


	21. Untie

**U – **_Untie_

The rope sliced across his wrists and ankles, and as he squirmed to free himself, the rough texture burned him. Scratchy, horrendous rope, the kind that should have never been created. Tears streamed down Daisuke's eyes as fear and panic bubbled in his chest. He prayed that somehow, someway, someone would same him. Sometime.

The pinnacle of the trip had been when he'd gotten caught. He had been in Dark's form, with Dark in control, but miraculously Dark messed up. How that was possible, the redhead had no idea, but it happened, and how he was stranded here.

He had been kidnapped.

Surely his family was worried about him… surely they were looking for him…

More tears poured out, and from within, Dark tried to soothe the younger boy. **It'll be alright, Daisuke. They'll be here soon. No one is going to forget about you. It's okay, I'm right here. I'm sorry I got us into this mess. I promise I'll be more careful next time. Don't cry, please… I'm here for you.**

Dark loved him, in that brotherly way. He was protective, too, in that same brotherly way. He felt sick with guilt for getting caught, and the duck tape over his tamer's mouth paired with the rope surrounding him made Dark feel all the worse.

**We'll get out of this. We always do. Right, Daisuke?**

The redhead whimpered and thought in return, _I know. I know, Dark. But I'm scared, and I can't help it. I feel so defenseless…_

The black-winged angel nodded. He understood.

It felt like hours before Daisuke's kidnappers returned. He could hear them, and vaguely he wondered what they wanted. Maybe all they wanted was he most recent stolen treasure, and saw him as a witness they couldn't let escape. Maybe they saw him as an obstacle, someone who worked for Dark (Daisuke had transformed back so not to get Dark in trouble) and couldn't be trusted. Whatever the case, he was frightened, and wished that he would be saved soon, lest he might die. Because bad guys do that, don't they? They kill you, right?

Suddenly, a noise could be heard from outside. Grunts, painful ones, and slams. Daisuke panned his vision back and forth, trying to see what was going on. All he saw was lights and shadows coming in from the windows of the tin storage shed he was in.

Then, a figure broke down the padlocked door.

Standing in the streetlamp light from the dark night around him, Daisuke made out the shape of white wings.

Krad? What was he doing here?

But no, it wasn't Krad, Daisuke realized. At least, not any longer. As the figure stepped closer, it morphed into Satoshi, and the wings disappeared. "Niwa…" he breathed, his voice full of relief. "I found you…"

The redhead began to cry again. But instead of crying due to his fears, began crying due to his own relief. He was being saved, thank God!

Satoshi kneeled down and started to untie the tight bonds that held Daisuke in place. When all of the ropes were gone, he tore the duck tape from Daisuke's mouth and leaned forward to kiss his raw lips. Daisuke's was shocked, and didn't understand, but as the Hikari pulled away quickly and lifted Daisuke to his feet, he explained with sorrow in his voice, "I thought I'd never see you again."

It was then that the red-haired boy realized that he'd been missing a lot longer than he had thought, and that he had worried more than his family.

"Thanks for untying me," the Niwa whispered as Satoshi carried him on his back. One favor for another, he supposed; he carried Satoshi once, and now the other was returning the gesture. "And for saving my life. I don't know what those thugs would have done to me if not for you."

Satoshi shrugged Daisuke up higher on his back. "It was nothing. I'm simply glad that you're safe."

Daisuke rested his head on Satoshi's shoulder, his lips grazing the other boy's neck. "Thank you," he repeated in a low murmur.

"It was the least I could do for the person I love," the Hikari whispered mostly to himself. Luckily, Daisuke was already sleeping and hadn't caught it.


	22. Vibrant

**V – **_Vibrant_

His personality was so… _vibrant._ And I think that's why I love him. He's spontaneous, caring, and his smiles light up my world. It's sickeningly pathetic, how much I love him. I sound idiotic every time his name spills from my lips. But I can't help it; whatever it is that drives me to these lengths I'm more than happy to follow, for the sake of his vibrant nature.

Krad hates me for it. He's jealous and angry, and never fails to be reckless with his powers simply to pay me back for what he thinks is treachery. But I could are less. Niwa Daisuke means everything to me, even though I out on a cold façade and tend to leave him time after time. I'm selfish; I keep my secrets to myself and hide from him in order to protect myself from more pain. Yet it seems Daisuke can't handle that.

"Hiwatari-kun," he addresses fiercely, his vibrant ruby eyes burrowing deeply into mine. "You can't keep running away from me."

"Why not?" I retort. He looks so lovely when he's determined like that. He almost shines with ferocity in his search for the truth from me.

"I think I know why you do, but I don't like it. There's something I've been meaning to tell you, and yet you keep leaving. Stay for once, won't you? And just tell me what you feel already! I have an idea; after all, spiteful feelings don't make Krad show himself. Loving ones do."

Like a star. A burning star, red and vibrant. He reminds me of that in this instant. I look down. "You're right; feelings of love are what make Krad emerge. I love you, Niwa. Is that what you wanted hear? Because it's the truth."

I expect a lot of things, but I don't expect him to do what he ends up doing: falling forward and wrapping his arms around me. "Yes, that's what I wanted to hear. Thank you, Hiwatari-kun; now I know that it'll be okay if I choose to be with you."

My heart nearly stopped.

Yes, his personality was vibrant. And it was the only thing saving me from the darkness of hell.


	23. Whatever

**W – **_Whatever_

"Satoshi-kun~!"

"What, Niwa?"

"I need to ask you something…"

"And that something would be?"

"…Will you help me put on new bandages? I hurt my shoulder during my last steal. I didn't take something that was yours, though, as I'm sure you've heard."

"I know."

"So… will you help me? I don't want to ask the nurse. I want someone I know to do it."

"Why not as Harada Riku-san?"

"Nah, she might get squeamish. She's the tougher of the two, sure, but she's still a girl. Besides, I want you to do it, Satoshi-kun."

"Fine, Niwa. I'll help you re-bandage your arm. Remove your shirt, please."

"Sure! Thanks, Satoshi-kun!"

"Tch, whatever."


	24. Xylophone

**X – **_Xylophone_

"What is _that_?" Satoshi questions with a raise of his eyebrow. He points to the bizarre instrument sitting before Dark's tamer.

"It's a xylophone, Hiwatari-kun. Haven't you ever played on one before? They make the weirdest sound. See?" Daisuke explains as he strikes three of the metal plates laid out on two blocks of wood. The instrument makes a dinging sound thrice, the noise ringing in Satoshi's ears. It sounded pleasant, but strange.

"Play something for me," the Hikari requests as he sits beside his crush.

"Sure," Daisuke complies. He strikes a few more chords in a certain sequence with the mini cushioned mallets in his hands. The tune is familiar, and it takes Satoshi a moment to name it.

"Hall of the Mountain King?" he asks.

The redhead nods. "That's right," he smiles. "How about this one?" and as he says this, he plays a different tune, the banging resembling that of –

"Ode to Joy?" Satoshi guesses.

"Right again!" Daisuke chuckles. "But what about this one?" He plays a new one, something Satoshi can't recognize at all.

He shakes his head. "I don't know that one."

Daisuke laughs. "I know. I was just messing with you. See, that one is a song I made up when I was younger."

"Niwa, you are a man of many talents." He offers a small smile.

Daisuke flushes. "Thanks, Hiwatari-kun." Gingerly, he holds up the striking tools. "Would you like to try something?"

"I don't know which ones to hit," he reminds the other.

"I can show you," redhead says. He puts the small mallets in Satoshi's hands and wraps his fingers around Satoshi's.

A small amount of heat rises to the spectacled boy's face. "Then show me," he whispers in Daisuke's ear.


	25. Yearn

**A/N: I know, this one is short and depressing. But have no fear! The final drabble, Z is for Zipper, will be so full of sugary cotton-candy fluff you'll want to puke. X3 **

**

* * *

**

**Y –** _Yearn_

I yearn to reach out and stroke his face, to run my fingers through his hair, to kiss his lips. I yearn to wrap my body around his, to hold him tight, to never let go. I yearn to break free from my curse so that I may be with him, to live and love for the rest of my short life. I yearn to do these things, yet I never know if I can, or ever will. Would he allow it t begin with? Something tells me 'no'. But still, the yarning is there, and it's strong. It's unyielding and painful, because the urges nearly win me over at times.

I crave him so badly. I desire so much from him. But what you yearn for is usually what you cannot have, like a drug addict in rehab, or an obese person on a diet. What they wish for is so close, yet so far out of reach. Just like me with the person that I love.

If I had the guts to, I would seek him out. If I was more violent like Krad, I would force him into submission. If I was crueler, I would hold him captive.

But I could never do that to him.

My lust for his affection is not so great that I would resort to hurting him or doing something that he didn't want. I love him too much to do such a thing to him.

Still…

I yearn to stroke his skin, I yearn to lace my fingers in his hair, and I yearn to press my lips to his. I yearn to wrap my arms around his body, I yearn to cradle him to my chest, and I yearn to whisper in his ear, "I love you, Niwa."

All around, I yearn to be with him, and simply need a word of consent to do so.


	26. Zipper

****

A/N: Oops, I didn't mean for this to be so short. Oh well, at least I was able to finsih this whole series! I'm quite proud of myself, heehe. Now i just have two more ABC collections to complete. :D

This drabble is based off of Punipuni Panic, a NaruGaa doujin, by Haluka Mugen. I've only see three pages of said doujin, but those are the best three pages EVER. X3

* * *

**Z –** _Zipper_

"Hikari-kun," Daisuke murmurs to his friend. He's been calling the other by his true last name for a while now, ever since they got back from rescuing Risa. Currently, the two were in Daisuke's room. The Niwa's parents were out, as well as his grandfather. He had invited his friend over to help him with his homework, but there is another matter that needs assistance as well. "Could you help me change my light bulb? My dad keeps forgetting, and it's too high for me to reach, even if I stand on the step-stool we have."

Shrugging, Satoshi agrees to do it. He doesn't mind doing things for the boy he loves. "Where's a new light bulb?"

"So you'll do it? Thanks! I'll go get one…" Daisuke replies. Within minutes, he's back in his room with a new light bulb in his hand. "Here," he says as he hands the bulb to Satoshi.

While Satoshi steps onto the stool and unscrews the burnt out bulb, Daisuke sits down on his bed and watches. He flushes when he sees that Satoshi's shirt is tucking out of his pants and showing a bit of his stomach. He doesn't know why this embarrasses him, but it does.

As Satoshi is finishing screwing in the new bulb, suddenly Wiz comes running into the room. He hits one of the peg bases of the step ladder. In turn, the jerking movement throws the silver-haired boy off balance. He twists and falls form the ladder. Daisuke tries to catch him, but all they end up doing is falling on top of one another on the redhead's bed.

Satoshi grunts in pain as he's pinned down on top of Daisuke. "Are you alright?" he asks.

Blushing from the close proximity of their faces, the redhead nods. "Mhm. I'm… fine."

Satoshi shifts to remove himself, but something hooks him to Daisuke's chest. Angling his head to look down, he sees one of the buttons and half of the cloth around it on his shirt connected to the zipper of his friend's hoodie.

"Dammit," Satoshi curses as heat paints up a fine pink line across his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke wonders aloud.

Krad's tamer grinds his teeth. "I'm stuck. If I pull up, I'll tear my shirt on your zipper." The last thing he needed was another torn shirt; his clothes were torn often enough from Krad's wings. What's worse, Krad might get the opportunity to emerge if he remained in this position for too long.

"Oh…" the redhead murmurs. "That's, uh, quite the problem. What should we do?"

Satoshi doesn't catch the question. He's too busy worrying about how suggestively positioned his knee is between Daisuke's legs, and how awfully close their pelvises are.

"Hikari-kun…?" Dark's tamer says in a tone that makes Satoshi's eyes drift up to the ruby red ones below him. They appear slightly fogged. "Maybe I could try to unhook us. My hands are smaller than yours."

Slowly, Satoshi nods. He closes his eyes as he feels Daisuke's fingers nimbly come between them and fumble with the zipper, his knuckles brushing against the silver-haired boy's chest. _Don't think about it,_ he thinks. _You don't want Krad to come out, nor do you want any attention drawn to…_He bites his lip when he feels Daisuke's hands fall to his sides.

"I can't get it. We're really stuck," he sighs in defeat. He turns his head up to look at Wiz, who is crouching down on the bed. "Look what you did!"

The rabbit-like creature bows it's head sadly, as if to say sorry.

"Um, Hikari-kun," Daisuke whispers, "You're not uncomfortable, are you?"

The other wants to laugh. Instead, he smiles. "No, I'm fine. Although, in this position… it'd be quite easy to kiss you, wouldn't it?"

Embarrassed horror creeps across the redhead's face.

Satoshi shakes his head. "Just kidding."

"Somehow, I don't think you are," Daisuke grumbles. He glances away. "But, if you did… I couldn't resist you without tearing your shirt, could I?"

The Hikari blinks at the other. Is that an invitation? Whether or not it is, Satoshi wanted to take it.

Painfully slow, being careful not to trigger Krad, the silver-haired boy leans down and captures Daisuke's mouth. The smaller boy reacts by clinging to the boy above him and returning the kiss, as if he's been waiting for it. Satoshi doesn't understand where this change came from, but he likes it. He takes advantage of their position and brings his arms around Daisuke to roll them over. His tongue flickers out and coaxes the other to play along.

During the kissing, they hardly notice that their shirts come free from their zipper hold. They hardly notice, that is, until they part for air and find that they can move freely. Yet they don't stop. It only opens multiple chances to go a bit further.

As he spends more time gliding his hands over the redhead's frame, Satoshi has never been happier that he was invited to Daisuke's home, or more grateful for the creation of zippers.


End file.
